Dracula & Martha forever
by clemce666
Summary: Mavis disobeys her father and once again enters his office. She finds a diary that tells with her mother and her father and more... But is she prudent ? Review please!
1. Hawaii

The night fell. A woman comes out of a small village in Germany. She's walking on a small road that plunges into a dark forest.

-"I don't believe it, I don't believe it..." She whispered.

Thanks to her super speed, she traveled the ten kilometers that separated the village of a large manor in just a few minutes. She entered the hall and slammed the door furiously behind her. She heard the noise of the footsteps of her nephew.

-"Still walking in circles..." she thought.

-"Vlad!"

Vlad suddenly stopped in the middle of his room. Usually his aunt sent a servant to call him, instead, she called him herself.

-"Bad sign." he concluded.

He morphed into a cloud of purple smoke and went downstairs. In two seconds he was in living room.

-"You called me?" he asked.

-"Vlad, do not take me for a fool. I came back from the village."

-"Oh-ooh..."

The vampire turned to meet the gaze of her nephew.

-"That's not all! Guess what I've heard!"

Vlad shrugged.

-"I'll tell you: two children, discovered dead!"

-"And?"

-"What "And"? Don't you have a heart? How dare you?"

-"Sorry, but I needed to feed!"

-"Vlad Dracula, I'm worrying for you. Your thirst for blood is stronger and stronger. This isn't like you to fill yourself on defenseless children. Hunts all the animals you want, but if we want to hope to live more peacefully, it is necessary that you stop killing people..."

-"It's easy to say for you, you haven't lost your parents..."

-"Your mother was my sister, so I know what it feels to lose someone you love..." Rosy approached Vlad and said calmly:

-"If we live in Germany, it's to be near Frank. Why won't you visit him? He's your best friend..."

Dracula sat on a big chair.

-"I go there every night... Rosy, I get bored here!"

-"Why don't you go travelling then?"

-"Where to?"

-"I do not know, anywhere, you can choose!"

-"Very well, I will leave as soon as the night fall tomorrow." Said Dracula while standing up. Rosy was not surprised, her nephew took decisions without hesitation, he always seemed to know what he was doing. Dracula was about to leave the room when Rosy tells him:

-"Did you know that Frank had met someone? She's called Eunice, she will move in with him in a few days."

-"I am very happy for him." He answered with a smile.

-"Maybe you too one day..."

-"Aunt Rosy, no, never. I don't need nobody."

He went to his room to be sure he had everything to leave tomorrow. He walked over to a map of the world on a former office and closed his eyes. He put a finger on a random map location and reopened his eyes to read:

-" Hawaii?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day stood on the island of Hawaii. A bat with red eyes rushes in a dark cave on the side of the beach. Dracula then turned back in his "human" form. Tired, he rested inside the shade, out of danger.

-"I should have thought there would be plenty of sunlight here." Exhausted from the trip, he fell asleep.

10 HOURS LATER.

He woke up in time to admire the sunset.

-"I had forgotten how beautiful that was..." he whispered.

He stood there for a moment and then turned into a bat and flew in the sky , wanting to take a stroll on the beach under the stars.

While flying, he noticed a group of bats flying away. Dracula turned away his gaze. "It has no importance." he said. He didn't notice that one bat broke away from the group and was flying in his direction. Two bats have crashed literally in the sky and fell on the beach. Dracula, lying in the sand, regained his normal form and sat rubbing his head. Also, the other bat had landed in the sand just in front of him. Instead of a bat, a young woman sat up, whimpering in pain. Dracula looked furiously at the person who struck him.

P.O.V DRACULA.

I should have been a little more careful of this group, as one bat crashed into me. Has she done that on purpose? Does she not know who I am? I landed on the beach and I watched the reckless animal. Instead, in front of me stood a young girl. She looked at me, still slightly in shock, and there... Incredible. I have never felt that before. I felt very calm and at peace with myself, I had not felt like that since the death of my parents. The sound of the waves crashing on the rocks stopped. I saw only her beautiful dark eyes. I noticed a violet glow in her eyes. My heart was beating fast. What is this feeling I feel right now?

P.O.V. YOUNG GIRL

How clumsy I am! I hit someone or something... My head hurts... I looked in front of me to see which person I struck, he looked furious. He looked me in the eyes and there, I've been in shock. He had beautiful icy blue eyes. I can't believe it, time itself seemed to have stopped. Since I had celebrated my 118 years, my mother always told me that this kind of thing "...a violet glow..." She told me. Like I just saw in the eyes of the stranger sitting down in front of me. The zing...


	2. Friends

-« Erm… I'm sorry… I did not see you. » Said the girl.

-« No, it was my fault. You… You have beautiful ears. »

-Huh… Thank you. » She answered away a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear.

-« Did I say ears ? No, I meant « wings » ! You have beautiful wings… Oh, wait, your ears are beautiful too… » Dracula blushed. « What an idiot ! » He thought.

-« Thank you. I'm Martha. »

-« Dracula. »

-« Dracula ? Count Dracula ? » She said, surprised.

-« Itself. » He said rising. He held out his hand. When she was in front of him, she seemed very small. He wore a black smoking, a long black cape, he had blue eyes and black hair pulled back. He was a handsome young man. Her, she wore a long black dress; she had brown eyes and long brown wavy hair.

-« I knew I was famous, but I didn't know I was that much! » Dracula laugh.

-« Are you kidding ? Everyone knows you, whether humans or monsters. » She seemed tense. He was known for his authority, his strength, his many powers, and especially because he was the prince of darkness. No vampires would dare disrespect him even though he was still young. He looked and saw she was scared.

-« Then you're a vampire ? » He asked, changing the subject.

-« Yes, I'm 118 years. And you ? »

-« 120. »

« He does not talk much. » She thought.

-« Yes, I know, sorry. »

-« How you… You read my mind! »

-« I couldn't stop myself, forgive me. What is a pretty girl like yourself doing here?"

-« Coming to Hawaii was my dream, then for my 118 years, my parents allowed me to come here. And you?"

-« I'm from Germany. I live with my aunt because my parents… » Dracula looked away and did not finish his sentence.

-« Sorry. »

-«This is nothing. »

They continued to walk on the beach and talked.

-« You came alone? » Asked Dracula.

-« Err… Yes, yes. » Martha replied hesitantly. Dracula frowned : she lied. He was a little closer to her and their hands brushed. Dracula blushed and pulled away. Martha smiled; she gathered her courage and took her hand. Until, sunrise, they went hand in hand, to walk to she sea.

GERMANY.

Rosy rang the doorbell of a castle. They came to open a few minutes later.

-« Rosy ! What are you doing here? Where is Vlad?" Asked Frank.

-« I'd like to welcome Eunice. And for Vlad… I will tell you later."

Seeing how dark her face was, Frank realized that there was something wrong with his best friend. He took Rosy in the room where Eunice was changing the cover of the couch in pink. Dozens of boxes were stacked in the living room and in the hallway. Rosy did not dare imagine how many boxes there were in all in the castle.

-"Hello Eunice!" Eunice turned and saw the vampire.

-"Who are you?" She asked, suspicious.

-"See, dear, she's the aunt of Vlad, I talked a lot about her." Said Franck.

-"Ooohh! Hello! I heard a lot about you and Drac indeed." Eunice held out her hand. Rosy pressed trying to avoid her big fuchsia pink nails.

They sat on the couch. She sneezed.

-"I thought vampires never get sick?" Wondered Frank.

-"Too much fragrance..." Answered Rosy. Eunice huffed.

-«Erm, What's happening with Drac? »

-«This is very serious. He attacked some humans in the village. »

-«No! He was the one who killed the children?! » Exclaimed Frank.

-" And you said that he would not hurt a gremlin!" Criticized Eunice. Rosy looked at her furiously.

-"Dear, why don't you put away your clothes in the room while we finish discussing?" Frank said to Eunice.

-"I'm surprised they have not yet done so!" Muttered Rosy to herself.

Frank's girlfriend got up and left the room, relieved to have an excuse not to continue to participate in this discussion that, she says, proves "boring".

-"Good, let's get serious, Vlad left at sunset today." Said the vampire.

-"Where? Do you know? Is he okay? Why did he commit these murders?" And..." Frank exclaimed, panic starting to rise within him.

-"Calm down, calm down Frank! Let me speak first and then, you can ask questions, ok?" She said. Frank sat down and although he was very nervous and worried, he listened attentively.

-" Very good. Since my sister and her husband died..." Frank looked down. He knew very well the parents of his friend. Rosy continued:

-"He is no longer the same. I thought being away from his childhood's manor would be a good thing. At first, everything was fine. You see him every night, do you happen to know what happened to him that's making him act this way?"

-"I think he did not mourn. I think Drac chose to ignore the deaths of his parents rather than to accept it. Perhaps killing is a way for him to relieve and soothe himself." Frank stopped. He could not imagine he was talking about Dracula, about his best friend in such a way...

-"Where did he go?" Frank asked.

-"I suggested to him that he should take some vacations. He went to Hawaii, he really began to be bored of being here, he told me."

-"What he needs is to do meet someone. He has many friends, me, Wayne and Wanda, Murray, Griffin, and many other monsters! He must find someone! Me, since I met Eunice, I feel really good, better than I ever felt!"

-"Ooohh thank you!" Eunice sat next to Frank.

-"Since when are you there?" Asked Rosy.

-"I just listened...The parlor door was open, it wasn't my fault! Listen, Drac seems to be a very nice guy even though I've never seen him. Frank is right, and even vampires can love, no?" Asked Eunice.

-"Well, yes. This is the zing...But every time I talked to him, he said nothing and changed the subject." Said Rosy with a hint of frustration in her voice

-"He's a loner and he probably will stay that way. "Said Franck. The bell rang for the dinner.

-"Will you dine with us?" Asked Eunice.

-"Yes, with pleasure. Even if I did not see him often, the manor seems lifeless without him." Said Rosy.

Far from suspecting what Dracula was doing in Hawaii, she went on to say:

-"He must be bored alone, I hope he will not do anything stupid..."

* * *

_**Review please?**_


	3. The diary

Dracula slept upside down in his cave at the beach. He transformed back into his human form and sat down. He thought about that fateful meeting he had with the young vampiress. They have seen each other for a few days now and, since then, Dracula has realized he wanted to profess his love to her...

"Martha..." he remembered her beautiful brown eyes, her shy smile...Suddenly, he noticed a familiar and lovely silhouette, flying, approaching the place where he was, his heart began to pound faster as he raced into the unknown. Martha and he had a date...

"Count Dracula?" Martha asked, while morphing out of her bat form and rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, it's me, are you feeling okay?" he inquired sweetly.

"Yes, I feel fine now." She smiled and took his hand. She started to drag him along.

"Where are we going?" asked Dracula, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"In a wonderful place, my mother told me to go there before leaving. According to her, this is the most beautiful place in the world." Martha replied melancholy, her head slightly in the clouds.

"And why are you bringing me along?" Dracula gave her a charming smile, which made Martha laugh.

"You'll see..." she replied with a sweet giggle.

"I like your dress, it's looking so beautiful on you!" He glared at her intently from head to toe. She was not wearing the same dress as usual. This time, it was short-sleeved, white with patterns of dark pink flowers and the edges of the dress was black.

"Thank you! You have a beautiful accent, how come?" she inquired.

"I was born in Transylvania, but as I've told you, I live in Germany now...And then, I traveled a lot." he replied enthusiastically.

They entered a small forest of palm trees. A river ran through the forest and a wooden bridge connected the two banks. The sun was almost down giving a pink color to the sky.

"Wow! It is true that it is...beautiful!" Dracula said in amazement while walking. Martha followed him, equally as amazed.

"Mom was right!" she mutters while jumping of joy and rushed in the middle of the bridge to admire the surroundings.

"You see? The sky has such a beautiful color!" she closed her eyes, letting her hair flying in the wind. Dracula joined her and stood beside her.

"It's time. Go, go ahead Vlad, you can do it, you can do it..." He told himself. He turned to Martha and took her two hands.

"I must tell you something." Dracula said, mustering all the courage he possessed. She opened her eyes and looked at him intently.

"Hrm...This is not serious, I hope." she replied with a playful tone.

"No, no, do not worry! Err, or rather, yes! Precisely!" He bit his lip. He had never been so vulnerable, especially to a woman. But it was not anyone, it was his zing.

"Dracula?" Martha interrupted his thoughts.

"Err...Call me Vlad. This is my first name...I wanted to tell you, finally, it's been that I wanted but, well..." Dracula rambled, very nervous and starting to lose his cool.

"You are my zing, Vlad." she replied softly.

"Yes, yes, that is...WHAT? What did you say?" Dracula replied, out of breath, shocked.

"You are my zing." Martha's eyes sparkled with happiness. She was so nervous that Dracula did not need to make an effort to read the thoughts of the woman he loved. "I hope it's mutual, I hope it's mutual..." she constantly repeated in her mind. He smiled back.

"It is mutual, yes. You are my zing, Martha." They kissed. The sun had given way to the moon and stars. Fireflies flew in all directions, illuminating occasionally their happy faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mavis?" Jonathan asked, making Mavis turn around, surprised to see him behind her.

"Oh! I didn't hear you enter!" she said candidly, surprised, with a hint of guilt on her face.

"Of course, you seem to be greatly absorbed by that diary...You should not be here. You promised your father that you wouldn't rummage through his things anymore!" Jonathan told her reproachfully.

"Yes I know but...I really want to know more about my mother." she said while pulling Jonathan out of his father's office. She carefully closed the door and put the key into a crack in the stone wall.

"Whoa, nice hiding spot! Your father is very smart." said Jonathan, amazed.

"Not enough for me! Come, follow me!" Mavis took her boyfriend in her bedroom, they sat on the bed and Mavis showed him the diary.

"Look, this diary was written by my father and my mother. They collected all the information they needed to tell about their meeting!" Mavis said while handing it to him. Jonathan took the book and looked at it.

"It looks flimsy. Is it half burnt?! And... Who is Rosy?" he simply asked.

"According to my parents, she would be the aunt of my father. They asked for what she had done while they were in Hawaii. They didn't want to miss anything when writing this diary..." she muttered, a hint of curiosity mixed with nostalgia and sadness in her voice.

"You're right, it's worth it! And who knows, perhaps you'll read about how you were born? " Jonathan replied honestly while giving her back the diary.

"And, as to why this diary is half burned..." Jonathan stopped just in time, almost having said something untactful, and looked away. He had an idea... Mavis did not even know how her mother died! The bedroom door opened and Dracula suddenly entered.

"Mavis, the diary!" Jonathan whispered nervously. She quickly hid it under her pillow just in time.

"Mavis, Jonathan! Where were you? Everyone is waiting for you down in the main lobby! It is not every day that we have 119 years, sweetheart..." Dracula said softly, pride resounding in his voice.

"Yes, sorry, we're coming!" Mavis kissed her father on the cheek and Jonathan followed her , they ran off to the hotel lobby as quickly as they could.

"Weird..." Dracula left the room and went to his own. He passed the door of his office. He instantly turned around and stopped at the door. He picked up the key, which was lying on the floor, having fell to the ground. He frowned, disappointment showing on his face, before pocketing the key.

* * *

Reviews please?


End file.
